Full House Plus One
by WhiteXConverse
Summary: I can't finish this story! I want to finish my Hetalia one and I don't have anymore ideas for this one! All da ones I wrote are baaad! - SORRY FOR DA INNCONVENANCE! -i STINK at spelling...- -* -


**SUMMERY: **Jesse finds out that in his college sweetheart had a son, and now she's in Witness Protection Program! Donny, a 14 year old stubborn teen, refuses to acnolage Jesse as his birth father, or even to even leave Oregon! What's an uncle to do?  
**A/N: **No Full House members are mentioned in this chapter, this will also be mostly in either Donny's or third person's point of view.  
**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own any of the Full House charcters (but boy would I like to...) except Donny and so far his mom.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: **

I looked at the empty street worriedly, _**Mom was suppose to pick me up at 2:30…it's 5 now… did something happen?**_

I had debated earlier whether or not to walk home but decided against it since I lived in a house engulfed by the freeway, which was too dangerous for me to WALK through.

I looked at my watch and soon a black van came…_**That's not mom's car**_**…** I gulped as they drove along side me _**Maybe they're lost and want directions?**_ I thought hopefully

"Mr. Starbucks?" they asked

It was two men, one white, the other African, both in black tuxes with matching sunglasses like in the spy movies. I debated whether or not to answer truthfully.

"Yes. C-Can I help you…?" I tried to be as calm as possible although I knew I was failing

The man talking to me, the African one, "Would you please get inside?"

"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for my mom. Plus I don't think going into a stranger's car is very safe." I began to walk away

Their car continued to follow me, I began running having a sudden flash of "I'm going to die! I'm going to be kidnapped! And all before dinner!"

"Mr. Starbucks! We just want to talk!" A different voice yelled, which I'm guessing was the white man

I continued running, wondering if screaming would be a good idea. Then again this WAS a town of mostly collages and schools (No dorms by the way, what kind of genius came up with no dorm collages?) which all should be closed. I guess that's why the men in black felt free to yell.

"Mr. Starbucks! We are with the FBI we are here to HELP YOU!"

"Lemme a-alone!" I slurred, panting, cursing my school for no PE seeing the plus side all of a sudden

"Mr. Starbucks if you do not come quietly we WILL have to use force!"

**Now where have I seen this before? Oh yes, in the FBI movie… RIGHT BEFORE THE BAD GUY GOT SHOT IN THE HEAD!**

I stopped, considering that MAYBE they were telling the truth… and that I would rather NOT get a bullet in my head… not to mention I would collapse if I ran another step much less to my home.

"…Mr. Starbucks, your mother will not be seeing you until the criminal is put back where he belongs."

Those were the black man's last words before he had dropped me off.

I sighed holding onto the package tighter, my mom had apparently seen a murder and had helped catch the man before I was born. Now he had escaped his cell, his "room" filled with curses, pictures and articles about my mom. So naturally the FBI had taken her into Witness Protection Program.

I was going to be able to live home alone, with the government paying for ALL of my fees.

She couldn't say goodbye, or where she was going, all she could do was give me this package and basically beg the FBI to tell me why she was going to be gone.

Her directions on a sticky note was simple "Dear Donny, This package is to your father. Please go over to his house (the address is on the box) and give this to him. It will explain everything. I'm so sorry about this. I will see you someday soon, I love you VERY much sweetie. –M."

My mom always signed "M." for mom, or mother, or any other synonyms for the word.

I stared at the package; my last thing from mom was something for my DAD. I didn't hate him or anything; I just angry wishing the package was to ME or something.

I shoved it in the mailbox, I have calculus homework, let "dad" get his package the snail-mail way.

TO SEE DONNY DO THIS: 1. type in "blonde boy surfing" in google images 2. click the second picture, top row


End file.
